


Mingyu's Day?

by Yooje_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, Humor, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yooje_nim/pseuds/Yooje_nim
Summary: Kim Mingyu selalu bertindak tanpa pernah berpikir panjang, akibatnya dia harus menghadapi beberapa kesialan disiang hari yang terik.





	Mingyu's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.

“Tolong lebih cepat lagi pak!” Seru Mingyu pada pengemudi taksi yang saat ini ditumpanginya. Matanya sejak tadi tak pernah lepas dari jam tangan di tangan kirinya, waktunya tinggal sedikit dan dia tidak boleh terlambat sampai di bandara.

Dalam hati dia terus merutuki laju taksi yang menurutnya seperti kura-kura. Tangan yang sedari tadi berada di samping tubuhnya, tidak berhenti meremas ujung kemeja biru tua yang dia kenakan saat ini. Tidak peduli nantinya akan menjadi kusut, bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang.

Mingyu tersentak ke depan saat tiba-tiba taksi yang ditumpanginya mendadak berhenti. Pandangannya  menatap lurus ke depan, untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi, ia bertanya kepada sopir, “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Ada kecelakaan di depan, jalanan menjadi macet.” Jawab sang sopir. Lelaki berambut _undercut_ itu menghela napas. Sial, jika seperti ini ia benar-benar bisa terlambat. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tidak mau itu terjadi, ia harus mencari cara agar segera sampai.

Lelaki tampan itu terus mempercepat larinya, sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan taksi yang ditumpanginya, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananya dengan berlari—tentu saja setelah membayar sewa.

Beberapa kali dia menundukkan diri untuk meminta maaf kepada beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak. Peluh terus menetes dari dahinya. Masih ada satu setengah kilometer lagi untuk sampai di bandara dan itu harus ditempuhnya dengan berlari, ia harus segera sampai begitu pikirnya.

Pandangan ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru bandara setelah sampai, namun tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ia putuskan untuk kembali berlari mencari seseorang  yang membuat harinya menjadi tidak tenang beberapa jam ini. Ini sangat menyiksa.

Sudah satu jam dia mencari seseorang itu, namun tidak juga menemukannya. Ahkirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Lelaki itu sudah keluar dari area bandara, sekarang tengah berada di jalan raya bermaksud memanggil taksi.

Namun naas baru saja akan memanggil taksi lelaki setinggi seratuh delapan puluh enam senti itu mengingat sesuatu, ternyata uang yang dia gunakan untuk membayar taksi yang sebelumnya adalah uang terakhirnya. Dia melupakan dompetnya di kamar kosnya. Lelaki tujuh belas tahun itu mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

_Ayolah Kim Mingyu kau sudah sejauh ini jangan menyerah._

_Kau sudah tidak tidur dua malam gara-gara tugas dari wali kelas. Kau kuat._

_Kau pernah crossdress saat drama sekolah yang diadakan pada semester lalu. Kau berhasil tanpa malu._

_Kau pernah menengahi dua orang teman sekelas perempuanmu yang tengah berkelahi tanpa terluka sedikitpun._

_Dan kau juga pernah berebut belanjaan yang sedang diskon bersama para ibu-ibu tanpa terkena cakaran._

_Sekarang kau hanya tinggal pulang kembali ke kamar kosmu dengan berjalan kaki, masa kau tidak berhasil._

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang dengan dirinya sendiri, dia putuskan untuk mulai berjalan kaki pulang. Lagi pula dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

_Semangat Kim Mingyu! Empat kilo meter ke depan dan kau akan sampai ke tempat tujuanmu._

Dalam hati dia menangis mengatakannya. Cuaca sedang sangat terik dan dia mulai merasa haus. Sialnya di sini sedang ramai, sialnya banyak anak-anak yang berkeliaran—tentu saja ini dekat taman, sialnya beberapa diantara mereka tengah melahap es krim sisanya jus dan minuman segar lainnya. Oh Kim Mingyu bener-benar ingin menangis, anak-anak itu membuat Mingyu dehidrasi. Tidak kok ... tidak ada narasi Kim Mingyu sedang berguling-guling di aspal sambil berteriak haus.

Melupakan adegan dramatis antara dirinya dan minuman-minuman segar itu lelaki yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangan yang dia gunakan. Ternyata baru sepuluh menit dia berjalan, tapi rasanya sudah selelah ini.

Kini lelaki yang menyebut dirinya mempunyai ketampanan layaknya aktor dunia Johnny Depp itu memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke depan, tidak lucu kan kau dia menabrak sesuatu hanya karena dirinya haus. Tapi bukannya dehidrasi memang dapat menurunkan fokus kan? Kata iklan di-TV sih.  Entahlah Kim Mingyu tidak mau memikirkannya nanti ketampanannya berkurang, begitu pikirnya.

Dari jarak sepuluh meter Mingyu dapat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan orang yang tengah dicarinya sedari tadi. Lelaki tampan nan tinggi itu mempercepat langkahnya ingin memastikan apakah orang itu memang benar yang tegah dicarinya atau bukan.

Setelah jarak mereka tinggal satu meter saja, ternyata memang benar orang itu adalah Lee Jihoon—orang yang dia cari sekaligus orang yang membuat Mingyu harus berjalan kaki secara tidak langsung. Jihoon sekarang sedang membeli es krim, oh tidak jangan pertemukan kembali Kim Mingyu tampan dengan es krim. Jangan buat narasi Kim Mingyu berguling di aspal menjadi kenyataan. Itu akan menjadi sangat konyol.

“Lee Jihoon!” Teriak Mingyu dramatis sembari memeluk kakak kelas sekaligus teman satu kosnya yang bertubuh mungil itu, tentu saja langsung secepat kilat ditepis oleh Jihoon beruntung es krim yang baru dibelinya tidak jatuh. Kini Lee Jihoon pun menatap adik kelasnya dengan tatapan aneh.

“ _Hyung_ ... Mingyu mau bayar hutang pulsa yang bulan lalu. Aku tidak mau nanti ditagih malaikat di akhirat, tapi dompet ketinggalan di kosan ini saja aku berjalan kaki dari bandara. bagaimana kalau kita ambil dulu, lalu setelah itu baru lah Jihoon _hyung_ kembali ke Busan.” Cerocos Mingyu panjang lebar menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya, sementara Lee Jihoon semakin menatap Mingyu dengan bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang lelaki itu bicarakan. Sedikit ngeri juga mendengarnya menyebut-nyebut akhirat.

“Kau ini bicara apa sih seperti mau mati besok aja. Lagi pula siapa yang mau pulang ke Busan?” Sanggah lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Mingyu itu sambil menikmati es krim coklatnya.

“Junhui _hyung_ ... dia bilang Jihoon _hyung_ tidak akan kembali lagi ke Seoul.” Jihoon hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. Jadi begitu ... adik kelasnya itu berpikir kalau dia tak kembali maka dia tak bisa membayar hutangnya dan jika tak dibayar maka hutangnya akan dibawa sampai mati. Seketika lelaki berkulit putih bersih itu ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

“Lalu kau percaya begitu saja dan tanpa pikir panjang menyusulku ke bandara buat membayar hutang sebelum aku pergi.” Mingyu mengangguk sementara lelaki di dekatnnya hanya menggeleng tak percaya. Tak habis pikir adik kelas sekaligus tetangga kosnya ini terlalu polos atau bodoh sebenarnya, dia kan seharusnya bisa menelfon dulu atau apa.

“Kan harusnya telfon dulu atau apa, aku memang ke bandara tapi hanya untuk mengantar sepupuku saja.”

_Dasar Junhui lamtur, padahal aku tidak bilang siapapun akan pergi ke bandara. Tapi dia bisa tahu, tukang gosip sih._

“Aku sudah tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, aku sudah panik saat itu.” Jawab lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Jihoon itu sambil memerkan tawa menyadari kebodohannya.

Lee Jihoon benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia menyayangkan teman kosnya yang lain yang lamtur itu—Junhui bertemu Kim Mingyu yang terlalu polos bahkan nyaris bodoh. Kalaupun dia benar-benar pindah, tidak mungkin kan dia tidak pamit ke bapak kos, Mingyu, dan semua penghuni kos lainnya.

“Ya sudah semua sudah jelas. Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana, kau masih ada urusan? Kalau tidak ayo kita pulang.” Seru lelaki bermarga Lee itu dan berbalik sedetik setelahnya bermaksud memanggil taksi.

“Tapi Mingyu tidak ikut membayar kan _hyung_ , aku kan tidak membawa uangku.” Tanya balik lelaki yang bermarga Kim. Tak lama taksi yang Jihoon panggil berhenti di hadapan mereka.

“Oke tapi besok kau harus mentraktirku.” Jawab kakak kelas lelaki tinggi itu dengan enteng setelah itu langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam taksi mendahului Mingyu. Mingyu hanya mendesah pasrah, sudah dia duga sebelumnya. Jadi kini Kim Mingyu harus berhutang pada kakak kelasnya itu lagi. Sudahlah ... Kim Mingyu tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh nanti ketampananya hilang. Satu lagi setidaknya dia tidak jadi pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membacanya :")


End file.
